True Love Never Dies
by Miss Lina Gwen
Summary: Ash can't get Misty off of his mind. So what happens when May suggests that he visites her? Unrequited Advancedshipping and hardcore Pokeshipping. AAML, doods. Possible contestshipping in the future.
1. Hooked on a Feeling

Hey, everybody!

**Summary:** So this is going to be a 3 or 4 chapter AAML fic! Yes, it does have some chemistry at the beginning between Ash and May, and it contains a TON of one-sided Advancedshipping, but this fic really is hardcore pokeshipping AAML. This really portrays a differnet, more mature side of Ash. He's not the innocent boy he used to be, he's basically you're typical teenage boy. So this fic takes place somewhere after Misty leaves. I really don't know when. DON'T JUDGE ME! lol. Anyway..

**Ages:  
**Ash:16  
Misty:17  
May:14  
Brock:18  
Max:10

"dialogue"  
_thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. If i did, Misty would have never left and she would have formed a powerhouse group with her lover, Ash and Brock and May. and Dawn wouldnt have been created.

AND ON TO THE FIC! enjoy, babes!

* * *

Ash stared off into the deep, royal blue sky, which at this point looked menacing as it caved into the ground. The ominous moon hung heavy and not a single star was in sight. He felt as if the sky was foreshadowing the outcome of the thoughts that dominated his mind. The thoughts that turned his brain into slime and tore any words from his mouth. His heart would skip a beat, his palms would begin to seep with sweat, his stomach flopped around freely in his body. He was thinking about Misty, and what he wished he could have said to her. 

May, Brock and Max watched as Ash settled on a distant hill. The gang was trying to get Ash home in time for Mother's Day, but they were being held up by the human need for sleep. And they knew what was happening when Ash wandered off by himself. They knew what he was thinking about.

During the day, Ash was completely normal. His was as dense as a Golem and as headstrong as his beloved Pikachu. He laughed with Brock and Max and even flirted with May. He seemed like the happiest person in the world. Yet, when night fell upon the gang, Ash would casually distance himself from the group and watch the stars for a few hours. After those few hours were over, he would return to the typical campfire and would usually return to normal. Except on nights like this, where the sky was dark and looming, where the moon seemed to be only miles from crashing into the earth. On such nights, Ash wouldn't even return from his remote spot in the grass.

May had begun to feel jealous and a bit insulted when Ash would get in these moods. Not that she didn't love and support Ash, but she was insulted that she was right here in front of his basically throwing herself at him and he was still obsessing over another girl. But May respected Ash and tried to respect the fact that his heart was broken, but she was determined to mend it and make him better. Yet, she wouldn't **dare** interrupt his thoughts. Not again. Not after last night.

Flash back

The night was black and the stars were expelled from the sky. May and Brock were keeping the fire going, Max was fast asleep and, as usual, Ash was laying the grass by a small pond about a mile away from the gang. May had noticed his awkward distance and began to wonder what he was always doing.

"Brock," May questioned coyly. "What exactly is wrong with Ash? I've noticed that he seems very.. out of it at night. What's going on?"

Brock, who knew very well how May felt about Ash, did not want to disturb her emotions for he felt that May was the only one who could pull Ash out of his "Misty-slump".

"Well, he's just thinking. He just has some things in his past that are still torturing him today. He's really too hard on himself for it.." Brock carefully stepped around the question. Suddenly, an idea struck him. A way to help Ash move on from Misty. "However..." he started, "maybe you can make him feel better about it? Go on, go see how he is!" Brock smiled inwardly at his brilliance as May's face lit up.

And so, she turned on her heels and floated to Ash. As she slowly approached him, he sat up, sensing her presence.

"Hi, Ash" she chirped sweetly.

"Hi..." Ash trailed off and regained his position in the wet grass.

May, though feeling slightly rejected, was not yet defeated. She fell to the grass and lied down beside him, her hand almost touching his.

"Ash, what are you always thinking about when you're out here? You're kinda scaring me." May started.

But Ash shut her down gently and turned to his side. "Nothing important.. it's just my time to be ALONE and reflect."

_More like regret_ he thought to himself. _Regret never saying what I should have.. regret being so thick-headed that I couldn't see what I had..._

"Ash, you need to tell me. It's not healthy for you to just sit hre and bottle up your feelings!! Max is worried about you! Brock is worried about you! Heck, even Pikachu is worried about you! Ash, I really care about you and I don't want you sitting out here beating yourself up because of something you won't even talk about!" May calmly insisted. Ash couldn't help but like May. After all, she was beautiful, smart and one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. Not to mention the fact that she always had a way of making him talk about his feelings. He found that because of her, he had more emotions than he had ever known. Yet, she was no Misty. And she knew that.

"Listen, May. I really do care about you and I'm glad you care so much about me.. but I'm not ready to talk about this yet.. I can't talk about.."

"Misty?" May interrupted. Ash flung his body to face May in shock. How did she know?

"Yeah..." Ash started. "Misty.." the name felt so familiar in his mouth. In fact, he felt as if he could almost smell her scent. The wonderful, deep, natural, ocean-like smell of Misty Waterflower.

"She must really be something, isn't she?" May gently said.

"Something isn't even CLOSE to what she is.. I mean. Well I don't mean that. And.. who said I'm even thinking about her?!" Ash became defensive; old habits die slowly.

"**You did** just a few seconds ago!" May laughed at Ash's carelessness.

"Oh.."

"Ash, you can talk to me about her. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up!"

"May, you don't understand. I had an opportunity! I had almost 5 years worth of opportunity!! And she had to leave me, and I could have told her! I could have!! But I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how she would react. Instead I just sat there like a dumb idiot as she rode off saying 'Well, I finally know how you really feel about me, Ash Ketchum!'. and that was it. May, I have regretted that every day since. I know I'm being too hard on myself..but I just don't know what she's doing, who she is with, if she even still remembers my name.. I just don't know how to handle these kinds of feelings!" Ash began to yell. "It's your fault anyway. You've turned me into such a softy.." He joked, trying to break the tension.

"I think a little thing called MATURITY did that to you, Ash. And why don't you just go visit her?" May questioned, though listening to him talk about his love for another girl stung. Supporting him in this was one of the most difficult decisions of May's life.

"I-I don't know if she'll even remember me. And she might even have a boyfriend! I can't deal with that, May!! I'd be so jealous.." Ash said. May understood the feelings perfectly.

"Ash, Cerulean City is only a few hours walk from Pallet Town. Since we'll be there, let's just drop in on her! I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you and Brock! Besides, I'd love to finally meet the famous Misty!" May gave Ash a fake smile. Meeting Misty is the LAST thing May wanted. She had never met her before, or even seen her for that matter. May always imagined Misty as a tall, curvy woman with long, flowing, red locks. A model-status beauty who won the heart of Ash. She had no idea..

"...THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!" Ash's booming voice snapped May from her imagination. "May! You're a genius!! We'll go see Misty tomorrow!! Oh my gosh! You're the best!" Ash rolled on top of May in a friendly matter and hugged her. He quickly rolled off of her and smiled from ear to ear thinking about Misty. The two stayed there looking at the sky in silence.

"Ash?" May whispered.

"Yeah, May?"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I don't know, May. I've never been in love before.. but if this **isn't** love, then it's something a hell of a lot like it."

May flinched at his words. She couldn't help but feel pain in her heart. Here they were, two teens lying in the grass under a romantic sky. She was beautiful and he was gorgeous. She loved him and he had taken quite a liking to her as well. Yet, all he could do was fantasize about the girl he loved. Or, not loved, but 'something a hell of a lot like it'. She felt her heart turn cold and she wished desperately that she could take back her words. But she couldn't. She was kind in nature, and her personality forced her to support the one she loved, even if he loved another.

End Flashback

So here they were, restless and excited to make their journey to Pallet town.

The next day, after a few miles travel, the found themselves only minutes from Pallet town. And only hours from seeing Misty. Brock was severely upset that his "get-over-Misty-plan" had fallen flat on it's face. It wasn't that he didn't like Misty, but he didn't think that it would work. After all, the odds were against them. Ash was 16 and not even near his peak as a Pokemon trainer. Misty, on the other hand, was 17 and a gym leader. As most people know, there is a HUGE difference in mind set between a 16 year old boy and a 17 year old girl. Misty was surely assuming responsibility as an adult and looking to settle down with someone in her hometown. Ash was your typical teenage boy who obsessed over sex, Pokemon training and avoiding responsibility for ANYTHING. Their worlds were probably revolving in two different directions, and Brock doubted that Misty would still have interest in little, baby Ash. And he dreaded the day that Misty would break Ash's heart. So, he tried to set Ash and May up so Ash wouldn't have to deal with the pangs of heartbreak. But at least May would be a perfect rebound girl, his plan hadn't completely failed.

Ash lead the gang into Pallet town with the same, goofy grin on his face. He marched up to his front door and began to knock on it until his mother, Delia, opened the door and stepped outside.

"Mom!" Ash ran to hug his mom., "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Ash! Honey! I didn't expect you home so soon!" Delia started nervously while gently pushing her son off of her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ketchum! Ash basically ran here." May joked sweetly.

"I see.. well, not to be a bad hostess or anything, but you guys can't come in just yet. You..uhhh you really should wait. I mean, it's SUCH lovely day!" Delia stumbled over her words and searched desperately for an excuse to keep them out of the house.

"It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm ready." that all-too familiar voice echoed down the stairs and out the door. Ash knew exactly who was in his house.

"MISTY?!"

* * *

heehe.. cliff-hanger.  
So it get's better from here, i promise! 

and i might actually bring Drew in cause i'm beginning to feel bad for May.  
Cause unlike most Misty-lovers... i ADORE May.. just not with Ash.  
Anyway i'll update faster with more reviews! so GO! haha.


	2. This Means War

Hey, girl, heyyyy!

Well since i got 7 reviews on chapter one, i'm updating a.s.a.p. see the pattern? more R&R's, more persuasion to update faster! haha i'm half-kidding, cause knowing me i'll say 1 review is enough haha! Anyway, this chapter is kinda short and a little uneventful, but i'm writing the next one as we speak and it's a lot better.

But, first! A few...  
**Shoutouts!!**:  
  
**omegaprime001**: i agree, DrewxMay are ADORABLEEE. i'm def. gonna bring him in cause i love them together.

**eggplantdance:** i love ash's mature side and, boy, are you gonna see it in this fic. hey, he can't be a retard forever, right? well.. maybe he can.. ;D

**Steve**: i love your name, and that you love my fic so far!

**Sharinganprincess224**, **Starrycup665**, **lilypad456**, **Kefka VI**: thanks for your encouragement!!! it means soooo much to me!!! really, you people rock my world.

Again, thanks so much everyone!!

So here it is! Chapter two!

"dialogue"  
_thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon. but, ohhh myyy, one can dream...

* * *

"MISTY?!", Ash stuttered as he heard his former companion's voice echo through the halls. He felt light headed, like he was floating. A burning passion was ignited deep within his body and he felt his stomach collapse effortlessly to the pit of him stomach. He knew that he was going to see Misty, but so soon? He had a million things he wanted to say to her, but as he tripped into his house, he found that all the words had vanished from his mind.

"Come on, Ash!" May's sweet voice broke his trance.

"Uh, right." He answered, trying to swallow the ever-growing lump in his throat. The gang walked into the kitchen to find an over-excited Mr. Mime rambling to Misty as she feigned interest.

_Just pretend like you barely even notice him._ Misty thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards her friends. She looked almost the exact same as she did over a year ago, only her figure had improved greatly. The once box-shaped tomboy had clearly developed into a pretty, 17 year old woman. She obviously was aware of her new curves, for she didn't hesitate to show them off. Her short jean shorts had been replaced by skin-tight capris that emphasized her protruding hip bones. She wore a yellow halter top that modestly covered her chest, yet, contrastingly enough, showed her usual midriff. Ash was intimidated by this new body of hers and if it wasn't for her signature side ponytail, he wouldn't have believed that it was her. He could feel his jaw begin to unhinge from his head in shock. Upon seeing Ash, however, Misty kept her composure and seemed **much** more interested in meeting May and Max.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you, Misty!" May shook Misty's hand confidently. "I've heard a lot about you!"

_Oh, I've heard plenty about you, too._ Misty's bitter, inner thoughts said. But she wore a fake smile like it was the fashion trend of the year. Soon after she had left the group, She had heard that Ash had found a new traveling partner. A new **cuter** traveling partner. A new **younger** traveling partner. How could she not feel jealous? Especially when the gossip column is whispering that Ash and May are a couple. It was not a confirmed fact, but just to be safe, Misty wanted Ash to realize that she didn't need him. Even if she **desperately** wanted him. So, she decided to laugh louder, smile bigger, and fake it. She wouldn't let him destroy her pride.

"May, right! Yes, I **think** I've heard about you.. It's nice to meet you." Misty gritted her teeth. After deciding that May was cuter than expected, she had the sudden urge to tear her face apart. But, she remained poise, contrary to her previous character.

"I'M MAX!" Max pushed his glasses up his nose, and bowed to Misty. "I'm 9 and a half years old, and I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" he blushed slightly.

"It's great to meet you, Max!" Misty laughed genuinely. Max reminded her of a brighter, younger version of Ash. Always outgoing and head strong aaaand ignorant.

"Brock!" Misty turned her attention towards the tall, dark man next to Max. She was making a conscience effort to avoid Ash. "You look great, buddy!"

"Uhhh... I can say the same for you, Misty. You've really grown up. Suddenly, I have an idea of what gender you are!" Brock chuckled.

"Still the same jerk I always knew!" Misty punched Brock playfully in the arm.

Oh great. She had greeted everyone. She was hoping that maybe by that time Ash would have disappeared and she would never have to face him again. She never would admit it, but she still loved him just as much as she ever did. Especially now that Ash had become incredibly good-looking. He was even taller than her now! Yet, Misty tried to shake all thoughts about him from her mind as she approached him cautiously.

_Oh..my.. Gosh..._ Ash thought to himself as he watched her walk.

_Try not to drool._ Misty complimented herself when she noticed the dazed expression on Ash's face.

Finally, the moment came. The moment when they would acknowledge each other's presence. Little did they know, that both of their hearts were beating fast. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other hesitantly. They made eye contact and forced their cool, confident facade to continue. Well, for a moment, that is. After only a few seconds...

"MIST!" Ash could stand it no longer. Misty's smile almost snapped her face in two as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around for a few moments before almost smacking Mr. Mime in the head.

"Okay, kids!" Delia warned. "Please don't hurt Mimey! Ash, put her down now."

Realizing what he had just done, Ash blushed feverishly and set Misty down quickly. Misty also burned red with embarrassment.

"Well, Mist, what are you doing here?? I thought you were running the gym?" Ash spat, excited to hear what she had been up to.

"Ash, let's save the questions for later, mk, honey? Everyone needs to look very formal for tonight! I made dinner reservations for you kids at 8 at that fancy Italian place. So, how about you go get settled in? Would you mind showing everyone to their guest rooms? Brock and Max can sleep in your room and May and Misty can have the spare bedroom!" Delia chirped.

"Wait, Misty, you're staying the night?!" Ash asked.

"GO GET SETTLED!" Delia yelled. Ash finally got the hint and dejectedly made his way towards the stairs. Misty was right behind him, followed by Max and May and then Brock. As Ash lead the group, he could smell the distinct, natural perfume of Misty that made his senses go wild. If he had it his way, he would have turned around and kissed her right then and there.

Misty was watching Ash hobble up the stairs. She couldn't help but admire his new, more adult body. Her eyes were basically glued to his rear. She smiled to herself and thought about how silly she is, watching him like a horny school girl.

"Uhm, Misty, May..here's your room! Make yourself at home!" Ash pointed at the room as Misty and May walked into it, closing the door behind them. Ash, Brock and Max continued down the hall until they came to Ash's room.

"Sorry if it's a little cramped, but it's a bed to sleep on!" Ash stressed as he began to pull out a bed from under the bunk beds in his room. Since he was rarely ever at home, it had been years since his room had been changed; it still held the same childish posters and bed sheets. Max's head spun while he awed at the magnificent Pokemon shrine in Ash's room.

"Well, guys, hurry up and get settled! I wanna take Mist– uhm.. the girls out to dinner! So hurry!!" Ash scrambled to comb his mess of hair and change his shirt.

Brock looked at the digital Charizard clock on Ash's wall. 6:00. "Ash, chill. We have two hours before dinner. Relax! Misty's not goin anywhere." Brock said with a grin. Ash simply glared at Brock and continued his panic.

Meanwhile...

Misty and May attempted to make themselves comfortable in their room, despite the obvious tension between the two. Misty made her way over to the attached bathroom and began washing her face in preparations for more make up. She wanted to look her best tonight at dinner. May, on the other hand, was sitting on the bed that they would share and seemed to have zero interest in getting ready. She had other things on her mind.

"So, Misty... not to be presumptuous, but, were you and Ash ever together?" May interrogated gently after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

Misty, completely stunned by May's sudden, personal question, answered, "No! Of course not! Why would you EVER think that?!"

"Oh, just by the way you're being so defensive. Listen, Misty, I'm not stupid. I may be younger than you, but I know how girls act. I am one of them after all." May raised a knowing brow and staring at her nails.

Now, Misty did NOT like May. Not at all. She did not want to share a room with her, or share her feelings with her, or share Ash with her, either! But she was trying to portray herself as a different person. A NICER person. So to continue with her charade, she swallowed her pride and gushed, "Well, of course! And I'm sorry, your question confused me. Yes, Ash and I were together as traveling partners, much like you two are today."

"But that wasn't my question." May's eyes fell on Misty. Despite May's words being harsh and prying, her voice held a caring motive, almost as if she actually cared about Misty.

"Oh, I see. You mean as a couple? No. We were never a couple. Don't worry." Misty hissed. She tried her very hardest to be kind, but the real Misty was breaking through.

"Hm. You think I'm a threat, don't you?" May's loaded question raised the tension in the room.

"A threat? To what? Me and Ash's 'relationship'? Ha... no. Considering the fact that there is no relationship except friendship. And in that case, we can both be friends with whoever we want. May, I really don't know what you're trying to get at."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just making friendly conversation. Well I'm gonna go use Ash's shower since you're in this bathroom. I'll be back in about 30!" Just like a clever fisherman throws a hooked worm into the water, May was trying to hook Misty. And Misty took the bait.

"Wait! I'm done here. You can use this bathroom." Misty cringed.

"Well, thanks, Mist!" The name tasted acidic to May. So, she quickly swallowed the foreign name and marched victoriously to the bathroom.

_This means war.

* * *

_

Okay short chapter, but more is to come!  
And sorry if May&Misty seem really mean, but that will pass.  
Girls will be girls..

Please R&R! Thanks, babes!


	3. A Change Of Heart

Hey, guys!  
Sorry for the long wait! But i'm getting pretty stressed from finals and the holidays approaching, so i haven't had much time for writing. but i finally know exactly where i want to take this story and it will probably have about 6 or 7 chapters. i haven't decided if i'm actually going to phsyically bring Drew in, but i'm def. going to hint at a romance between him and may. Anyway... So this is a pretty cute chapter, enjoy::puts on Zelda costume:: Take it away, Link!

Link: Lina does not own Pokemon. If she tells you that she does.. she's lying.

"dialogue"  
_thoughts_

ENJOY!

* * *

"Misty! Hey Misty!" the all-too-familiar, raspy voice cooed from outside the door.

"DON'T' COME IN, ASH!" Misty shouted while covering her curvy body with her hands, "But what is it?"

"Well," Ash blushed at the thought of why Misty wouldn't let him in. He began to nervously laugh while continuing, "Well, Me, Brock and Max are going to head out to the restaurant.. the weather is supposed to get really bad and we want to make sure we get our reservations before the snow plows us over."

_Oh, Great. Leave me to walk to the stupid restaurant with stupid May. Sometimes, Ash, I wonder if you have a brain._ Misty thought while grinding her teeth. "O-okay, Ash. Us girls will just meet you there."

"Sounds great! Uhm.. see you there, Mist."

Misty listened to the creeks in the floorboards where Ash was leaving. As soon as she heard the front door shut, she sighed deeply and flung her half-naked self on the bed. She couldn't think of a single thing to wear.

"Misty? What did Ash say? I couldn't hear through the door." May sweetly asked through the bathroom door that served as the barrier between the two rival beauties.

_Ugh._ Misty growled to herself. _Shut up, May. Why does it even matter?_ "It's supposed to snow, so the guys wanted to make sure to get our reservation before the snow hit. Apparently, this restaurant is so packed that if you're even a little late for your reservation, they'll give it away."

"Oh, well, we should hurry. Can I come out yet? Are you finished changing? Cause I am." May had that tone again. That irritating, I'm-so-much-better-than-you tone. _Ooooh, so maybe you can get dressed faster, big deal._ Misty had several cartoon daydreams of blowing May up, hitting her with a train, beating her with a frying pan...

Suddenly, May, feeling unsatisfied by Misty's lack of a response, walked out of the bathroom to see Misty lying on the bed in her bra and underwear.

"Ack! NO, I'M NOT READY!!" Misty fell off of the bed, startled at, both, the way May burst out of the bathroom and by how gorgeous she had managed to look. A pure, white, pencil dress hugged her frail body. (A/N: pencil dresses are SKIN TIGHT. They are pretty much made for skinny girls who want to look like they have curves... my fav. type of dress.o.o) Originally meant to be a summer dress, May threw a white, fuzzy winter coat to pull the outfit together. Complete with matching gloves, scarf, and cap, May looked perfect.

"Ya know..if you needed help picking out an outfit, you could have just asked me. Oh, no, wait. This IS your outfit! Uhm, I GUESS it's cute.. you might be a tad cold though.." May flashed Misty an fake, kind smile.

"Very funny, May. I just haven't gotten my dress on yet." Misty jumped up quickly and strutted over to her bag to frantically search for something decent.

_Hm. No wonder Ash likes her. She has the perfect body. Ugh. Well, I'll just have to show her up!_ Both girls thought.

Suddenly, Misty had an idea. _Mrs. Ketchum! She HAS to have some tips of what to wear!_

"May, I'll be right back. You finish doing your hair." Misty smiled evilly.

"But, my hair IS done.." May scoffed.

"Oh, oops." Misty cackled and ran out the door, still wearing only her underwear. May ran for the bathroom and tried to find what was wrong with her hair.

"MRS. KETCHUM!! MRS. KEEEEETCHUMMMM!!!" Misty pounded on the bedroom door hoping that Mr. Mime would be the last Pokemon, or CREATURE, to see her in her unmentionables.

"Oh, uh, Misty!... having trouble getting ready?" Delia laughed at Misty's lack of clothes.

"Yeah..." Misty coyly blushed and looked at her feet. "I didn't bring much.. and nothing can even compare to May- uhm May flowers! Yeah. Nothing is as pretty as those May flowers!"

"Hm. Well, I'm sure you and 'May flowers' are both beautiful in your own ways.. But! I do have a little something you might like! Come on in."

Misty looked around the cozy, antique-looking room. Delia calmly searched throught her closet until she pulled out a very pale blue dress. "Here, put this on." Delia smiled and threw Misty the dress. Misty walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. Not only did it fit like a glove, but it was beautiful. It was shaped like a corset from the bust down to the hips, then subtle, pale blue fabric dropped right above her knees. The off-the-shoulder sleeves and corset-like bust emphasized Misty's chest in the most respectable way. She was stunned at how pretty she looked. With a smile, Misty pulled out her side ponytail and quickly used Delia's straightening iron to perfect her short, orange locks.

"Misty! Come on! It started snowing! We have to gooooo!" May called from the foyer.

"Here, Misty. This should complete your outfit!" Delia quickly gushed as she saw how beautiful Misty appeared. She then handed her black stilettos and a black, winter coat. Misty hugged Delia and sprinted into the foyer.

Upon seeing her rival, May almost couldn't believe her eyes. And for a split second, she almost felt.. happy. Happy that Misty managed to look gorgeous. Happy that Ash would be pleased. But, the feeling quickly passed as Misty glared at May.

"What do you think, May?" Misty confidently asked.

"Well.. you'll definitely stop traffic..." May crinkled her nose and laughed under her breath. Misty felt slightly hurt by May's double-meaning 'compliment'. But she wouldn't let May get to her. Not tonight. Misty was going to win. Ash would be hers.

"Hm. Well, I guess we better go. Don't you want to put on a little makeup before we leave?" Misty spat.

"Well, I already put a little on, but I don't want to look like a tramp. I'm for NATURAL beauty." May retorted as lightening struck between the two girls' eyes.

"Okay girls, you better get going! Have fun!" Delia rushed in and pushed the girls out the front door, closing it behind her.

Misty and May looked up at the snow falling hard from the sky then at each other. Might as well get going, it would be bad if the snow ruined their outfits. So onward the girls went, walking at arm's length. Misty decided to throw a glare at May, when she felt her high-heels begin to slip on a patch of ice hidden under the few inches of snow. Trying to catch her balance, she clung to May, accidentally throwing her into the snow. Misty managed to stay on her feet.

"Oh my GOSH! MAY! NO, I'm SO sorry! I seriously didn't mean to– I would never–" Misty was interrupted as May flung a snowball at her face. May began to laugh hysterically and, after a few confused blinks, Misty began to join in the laughter. But behind her back, she hid a snowball and threw it right on May's head. May laughed even harder and, thus, a snowball fight began. The two were having so much fun that they didn't even notice how freezing their bare legs were. Finally, after about 20 minutes, the girls fells on their backs in the snow and giggled.

"Hey, Misty?" May said through her laughs.

"Yeah?" Misty gasped.

"I'm really sorry.. I want you to know that I don't hate you. I actually am kind of happy that you and Ash are probably going to get together. Anything that makes Ash happy, makes me happy."

The giggling between them abruptly stopped. "May, Ash doesn't like me." Misty began, turning to face May, "But I'm sorry too. I really don't know what got into me. I just got so jealous cause you really are gorgeous and.. well, I've heard rumors and.. I don't know. My emotions got the best of me."

"Okay, for one thing: you are gorgeous, too! Why do you think I'm so jealous?! And second: Ash is IN LOVE with you. He basically told me himself." May smiled.

"Wh-what? But.. I.." Misty could never finish her sentence, for at that moment Brock, Max and Ash came walking towards the freezing friends.

"Hey girls, uhm, what are you doing?!" Ash cocked his head.

"Are you two ate least getting along?" Max asked. The girls looked at each other and began to laugh ferociously.

"Guess that's a yes." Brock noted and held out his hand to May to get her off the snow. Ash, also, reached down and helped Misty up.

"More importantly, why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be at the restaurant?" Misty questioned, finally composing herself.

"They closed for the day due to bad weather. What luck, huh?" Max pouted.

"Darn. Well, I guess we better get going back.." Misty said, slightly disappointed.

"Actually, Misty," Ash started, "Can we take a walk real fast? I need to talk to you.. **privately**."

"Uhm, sure.. I guess." Misty blushed as Ash took her hand in his and lead her towards the snow covered park.

Misty looked back as Ash dragged her along and gave a genuine, sweet smile to May. May responded with a thumbs up and a big, happy grin.

"I wonder how long it took for them to realize they liked each other.." May rhetorically asked as she, Brock and Max walked back to Ash's house.

"Well, think of it this way, you still haven't figured out that Drew likes you." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Drew?" May said, taken back by the long forgotten name. She hadn't thought about Drew in that way since she fell for Ash. She really had never thought about it before, especially since he hadn't been around much. Was that her fault?

"Yeah, that's true. I always saw chemistry between you two. Oh, well. Maybe next time we see him, you can figure it out on your own." Brock smiled and continued walking with Max and May stopped in her tracks.

"Are you SERIOUS?! Ew! Come ON!" She denied. But she couldn't help but think about it. Maybe.. maybe there was someone out there for her who wasn't Ash.

_Maybe.._

* * *

yay! it started snowing in my hometown, so i HAD to make a romantic, snowy setting!  
next chapter will be sooooo FLUFFY! I can't wait.  
Please review! i'm thinking if i get like 7 reviews, that will be enough to show that people are actually interested!  
so more reviews, faster updates! 


End file.
